Skyrim Vs The Two Sisters
by DarkRosePhanzer
Summary: ((This was to be a smut story but then it changed, warning will be given ahead of time of sex scenes)) A Nord raised by Khajiits returns to Skyrim to forge a new life with her sister. Come see the debauchery, love, and talent of the two sisters as they adventure throughout Skyrim and find secrets they never thought were possible to exist!
1. Chapter 1

**Faal Hokaat**

_Fire, fire burned all around her. She had only been awoke by the deafening sounds of the Dragon's roars, though she heard the shouts of her parents around her. Stumbling from her burning room the flames licked at her clothing as she ran towards the door, slamming her body against it she screamed, her lungs filling with smoke only causing her to cough. She heard her parent's frantic screams and soon realized that they all were going to die, until she heard something. She heard clawing, hissing and then a strange accent calling out for them_

_"Hello! Where are you?" She coughed and began screaming, screaming for the unknown man to go and save her family, to save her. She was surprised when the door that had blocked her came down, behind it two furred covered animals which stood upon their legs were in front of her; Khajiits as she remember her father once calling them. The more feminine of the two swept her up as they ran out of the house, the cool of the night freezing against her burnt woman gently set her down before stepping back , the young girl turned to feel her heart sink as the house came crashing down into nothing more than burning rubble._

_She looked around to realize she was within a group of three or four Khajiits, one of them was smaller than the rest. She began to cry uncontrollably when she realized her family was not within the group. The smaller of the Khajiits walked over to her, wrapping her in her soft fur arms and purred quietly, letting the girl cry her loss upon her shoulder, once the tears had stopped flowing the small Khajiit smiled sadly upon the Nord's girl tear-stained face, wiping a few away carefully._

_"There there, you're safe now. I am Kiraya Kioni, what's your name?" The nordic girl sniffled before replying quietly between her sniffles._

_"Val, Val Dareloth. Are you Khajiit?" Kiraya nodded, holding the girl close as she began to stumble from the exhaustion._

Val sat up breathing hard, her raven hair falling around her as her sister stared at her from underneath her furs next to her; purring as she began to stir.

"Sister you were dreaming again, no?" Val smiled as she sighed, turning to the Khajiit that she had grown up with.

"Aye Kiki I was... I'm sorry I woke you, do you know how far we are?" The khajiit sighed as she sat up in the wagon, the driver looking back at the two girls. He smiled a soft smile, Val was happy that he had been so kind to them.

"Don't worry we're almost at the end of where I can go, you'll have to cross through from there." She smiled and nodded, the two girls crawling out of their furs and began repacking their items. They didn't take much, their essentials, a great sum of gold, and furs that their parents had given them; leaving the familiar drugs such as skooma home, though they had never tried it themselves it did bring in a good sum of gold back in Elsweyr.

The two girls thanked the driver and paid him a tip before heading off onto the frozen road, looking at the map they had purchased before crossing. The girls were surprised when they came upon a group of men and a few women crossing, all wearing blue cuirasses, one man a blond smiled as they approached the group cautiously.

"Hold there, what are two beautiful ladies such as yourselves doing out this far?" Kiraya rolled her eyes at the compliment, Val flashed her smile she knew men loved to see. it was true she was no stranger when it came to using her fair looks against men but she was proud to be able to say she was one who did not partake of the flesh.

"Hail kinsman, I am Val Dareloth-Kioni. This is my sister Kiraya Kioni, we are just crossing into Skyrim for the first time in a long time. Who are you and what is going on here?"

Before the man had a chance to answer there was a loud commotion, turning the three saw a group of men in red on horses riding around the group as if rounding them up like sheep. She flushed a bit when she heard the man curse before drawing his sword, charging towards the group. The two girls gave a shout as the group of red cladded men began arresting the men as they fell, turning they went to run only to find themselves at the ends of swords. Kiraya hissed as Val held her hands out, conjuring fire and ice to her bidding. Glancing around Val cursed their luck, she realized that these men had no intention of being reasoned with. The men surrounding them were shouting, one taking a swing towards them as she shoved her sister backwards while launching a spike into the man's arm. She smiled as she spied her sister with her bow and arrow drawn, already sending them flying into their targets. She was having her own fun sending fire and ice into the men as they approached, not knowing why they were being attacked. She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard her sister scream.

"Val!" She turned to see a man wearing slightly more armor than the others knock her sister out with the bunt of his sword, Val felt tears of rage flow from her as she rushed towards her sister, no longer caring about the men in front of her.

"Kiraya!" Val screamed as one of the men began binding Kiraya's hands behind her back, she immediately shot an ice bolt into his body, making him scream in agony and fall away. She threw herself over her sister, glad to find her still breathing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Val glared up at the man on the horse, standing slowly as he drew his sword; the ice in her hand gave away to form both flames.

"What am I doing? I'm protecting my sister you insolent fool! Why are you doing this to us?" The man smirked as Val screamed, darkness filling her vision as she tumbled onto the snow-covered ground next to Kiraya. She groaned as she reached towards her sister, praying silently for Alkosh to protect them.


	2. Ch 2: Staadnau

_Author's Note: If you see something written in a language you don't understand it's the language of the Dragons. Thuum . org is the website I personally use to translate, so everything might not be precise. But it will continue to be used for the titles._

**Staadnau**

Val groaned as she began to stir, blinking the darkness from her eyes she slowly lifted her head, finding herself in yet another carriage, panicking she turned to her left to find Kiraya still out and leaning upon her shoulder. She smiled and gave a sigh of relief when a man's voice caught her off guard.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake," Val turned to see the blonde man from earlier on her left, a sad frown upon his face. "You were trying to cross the border, right?" Val gave a sharp nod, wincing once more at the pain in her head. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He tilted his head to the right, Val followed as she heard another voice.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along! The black-haired Nord exclaimed. "Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there," He turned his dark eyes upon me. "You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." I tilted my head a bit, a little confused at the titles. Stormcloaks, so everyone wearing that blue cuirass with the bear is called a Stormcloak? I turned back when I heard the first man sigh.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The dark haired Nord seemed to resent being called a thief but had no time to reply as the driver called to us harshly.

"Shut up back there!" I sighed and smiled as Kiraya began stirring, she groaned as she sat up, smiling sluggishly when she saw we were still together. I blinked when I heard the dark haired Nord snicker.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" I looked next to me and gasped when I saw the man to my right was not only bound but gagged as well. I heard a few muffled remarks from the gagged man as the blonde across from me growled at the thief, I was beginning to realize what dire situation we were in.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The thief's eyes grew wide, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The blonde gave a tired sigh, shaking his head.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The thief began looking around frantically, as if trying to find a way to escape.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The blonde sighed and smiled sadly to the man, it seemed he pitied the poor soul.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The thief turned sharply, though his voice was grim.

"Why do you care?" The blonde smiled sadly to the thief.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." I turned as I felt Kiraya nudge me gently, her voice barely a purr.

"Sister, where are we going?" Before I could reply we entered a village, the blonde Nord spoke with disgust towards the man who had hurt my sister earlier.

"...looks like the Thalmor are with him." I growled when I heard a woman call out to him.

"General Tullius, sir. The headsman is waiting." The General's expression looked as if he had tasted something awful

"Good. Let's get this over with!" The men around him began lining up, I heard Kiraya growl as villagers hollered at us, cursing us to death. I rolled my eyes as I heard the thief behind me began praying; why was it all men prayed when it was a last resort?

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." Ralof nodded his head towards the man as we passed, I felt a pain in my heart when I realized quite quickly that we weren't heading to a fair trial, and that Kiraya was in grave danger.

"Look at him. General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." I didn't hear anything after that, my mind was racing for a way to get out of the situation we had found ourselves in. We all jolted when the carriage stop, the thief freaking out once more.

"Why are we stopping?" Ralof gave a heavy sigh before standing, he was so collected even for a man who was being sent to death.

"Why do you think. End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." We slowly began filing out of the cart. Lokir kept calling out in desperation.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" I heard Ralof scoff behind me as I jumped out of the cart.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Lokir looked around worried, turning towards Ralof as he called out with his voice cracking.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" I felt my heart speed up as I heard Kiraya's quiet groan, putting my foot back I gave a slight sigh of relief as she wrapped her tail around my ankle. It wasn't the first time we had used our signal, anytime we had trouble or just wanted to know where one another she would stick her tail to touch me to let me know I was close to her. I blinked as I heard the man call off a second name, I hadn't realized he had already called Ulfric.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde next to me gave me a soft smile with a nod before walking towards the block. I frowned as the man continued rattling off names, the woman next to him was dressed in what I recognized as a Captain outfit made me want to throw a few fire balls around the town.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The thief, who I knew now was Lokir, stepped forward but refused to budge any farther before shouting his protest.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" Almost instantly he was running, the Captain was instantly calling out.

"Halt!" Lokir's voice was a singsong as he ran from the crowd.

"You're not going to kill me!" The Captain didn't lose her cool as she called out.

"Archers!" I heard Kiraya gasp as three arrows plunged into Lokir's back, I turned my gaze away to catch Ralof shaking his head. "Anyone else feel like running?" Turning back I saw the man with his list looking confused.

"Wait, you there. Step forward." I stepped forward with my head held high, Kiraya was right behind me. "Who are you?" Frowning I shook my head before speaking clearly.

"My name is Val Dareloth-Kioni, the Khajiit with me is my sister Kiraya Kioni. We are returning to create a new life here in Skyrim, not to be joined with this civil war." The man's face softened as he looked at me, I felt anger within me want to lash out.

"You picked a bad time to come back home kinsman, Captain what should we do? They're not on the list." The Captain rolled her eyes before waving her hand towards us.

"Forget the list, they go to the block." The man shook his head before speaking apologetically.

"By your orders Captain." He turned to us. "I'm sorry at least you get to die here in your homeland." I scoffed and resisted the urge to spit at him, my voice was cold as I spoke to him.

"Skyrim is not my home, I was born here but Elsweyr will always be our home." The man cleared his throat, surprised by my outburst.

"We'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsweyr. Follow the Captain prisoners." I heard Kiraya growl as we turned, following the Captain slowly towards the execution block. We both stood among the others as Tullius stood in front of Ulfric, his chest puffed out like a proud rooster.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." I heard the muffled grunts of Ulfric as he tried to speak, I almost pitied that he was unable to speak as Tullius continued on his high and mighty speech. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." I felt my blood run cold as the a roar came from the sky, everyone looked around trying to find the source of the sound. The man with the list was the first to speak.

"What was that?" Tullius spoke and waved his hand.

"It's nothing. Carry on." The Captain spoke very coldly.

"Yes, General Tullius." Turning to a priestess she spoke very bluntly. "Give them their last rites." The priestess raised her arms up and began her very practiced preaching. I blinked when I felt eyes upon me, looking over I was surprised to see Ulfric looking at me, as if studying me. I raised a brow to him only to have him turn away, I remembered my mark of light paint upon my face, the swirl I continued to wear from my memory of my parents.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." I felt confused when she said eight Divines, I looked over to Kiraya as she tilted her ears slightly.

"Eight Divines?" I shrugged as a Nord interrupted the priestess, walking towards the block.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." The priestess look taken back before turning away from the man.

"As you wish." The man seemed to be in rage as he stood at the block, I really felt as if the man was being stupid rushing to his death but I couldn't help but respect him making a point.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." I heard Kiraya snicker at his comment. We watched as the Captain shoved him down, using her foot to hold him at the block.. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" I felt Kiraya hiss as the executioner raised his axe, she turned her face into my shoulder as I closed my eyes, hearing the sickening sound of his head being sliced from his body. I took a deep breath before opening them again, watching as the Captain kicked his body off the block; I heard someone shout from somewhere within the prisoners.

"You Imperial Bastards!" Almost instantly I heard a reply from a man somewhere in the town.

"Justice!" Again a shout was heard but this time a woman.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" I looked next to Kiraya as Ralof sighed, speaking nicely of the man.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." I felt myself tense as the Captain pointed straight at me.

"Next, the Nord in the rags." Everyone looked around once more as the roar was heard again, this time much closer.

"There it is again, did you hear that?" The Captain crossed her arms, glaring the man down.

"I said. Next. Prisoner!" The man looked at me with a frown, I heard Kiraya's low growl.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Kiraya hissed and stepped forward, everyone turned to us as I glared at her.

"Don't Kiraya, this is one battle we cannot fight. I will see you in Sovergarde my dearest little sister." I heard Ralof gasp at my words, Kiraya's eyes showed she was fighting back her tears as she nodded. I turned and took a deep breath before walking towards the block, trying not to lose my composure at the sight of the block below me. I stood, my head still held high as I felt the foot upon my back, glaring at the man who hadn't fought for my sister and I to be let go; the one who turned his eyes away as I was pushed to the block. I saw the executioner staring at me until I heard the roar and gasped when I saw something in the sky, I heard everyone around me start screaming as Tullius shouted.

"What in Oblivion is that?" The Executioner had no idea what was going on behind him, I wanted to run but the Captain's foot was still on my back as she called out.

"Sentries! What do you see?" I heard someone call back to her as the ground shook, a black beast landing upon the tower in my view. It's piercing red eyes seemed to burn right into my very soul as it raised it's head.

"It's in the clouds!" I heard swords being drawn as the Executioner fell, his blade on top of him, the girl prisoner I heard yell from earlier called out again.

"Dragon!" I screamed as he roared sending a wave around everyone, shaking the ground as the sky grew dark. I felt the captain's foot leave my back, allowing me to roll away from the block while Tullius shouted once more, the man who had the list drew his sword while standing in front of me.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing!" I tried standing as his roars shook all around me, I felt displaced while hearing people shouting.

"By Ysmir! Nothing kills it!" I heard the arrows flying past me but heard the dying screams over them. Once more I heard Tullius shout to his men.

"Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" I groaned as the roaring continued, my body shaken from the almost direct blast. I groaned as I tried to get my eyes to adjust while rocks fell from the sky, I worried for Kiraya's safety when I realize she was not where she had been moments ago. That's when I heard a familiar voice as someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey, Val. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" I hastily stood, allowing Ralof to lead me towards the tower as my eyes finally adjusted. "This way!" Immediately we were in tower, I laughed as Kiraya tackled me with her hands still bound. We both smiled happily until we heard a deep voice call out.

"This isn't a time to celebrate just yet you two." I turned to yell at whoever it was but found myself left speechless when I realized it was Ulfric, unbound and without a gag. I felt something stir within me as Ralof slammed the door shut before addressing Ulfric.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? could the Legends be true?" I realized now that we were still in a dire situation. Ulfric shook his head as he looked to Ralof.

"Legends don't burn down villages." We all paused as we heard a roar come again, the very sound made me shudder. "We need to move. Now!" Ralof was already running.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" We quickly followed after to spy a single soldier trying to move debris out of the way.

"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!" Kiraya and I shouted as the wall behind the poor man was blasted in by the dragon, we all stepped back as we heard a sound before a wall of fire engulfed the very spot where the man had stood. Once the fire was gone and the dragon flew from the hole Ralof ran up and shook his head, Kiraya and me gagged at the smell of seared flesh. Ralof motioned to us and pointed out of the hole.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going?" Kiraya growled as she saw the dragon while I turned to Ralof.

"And what about you and the others?" Ralof cringed as the dragon showered another part of the village with fire.

"Go! We'll follow when we can!" I gasped as Kiraya went flying past me, not hesitating as she leaped.

"Kiraya are you crazy?!" I called after her as I jumped right after her, rolling into my fall as she landed perfectly on a bed.

"Crazy perhaps, but I can still land on a bed instead of a hard floor." I glared at her before shaking my head.

"We're being attacked by a dragon and you're making jokes?" Kiraya laughed as we ran across the inn.

"Well yes, what better time for humor than when we're about to become over grown lizard food?" I sighed as we both dropped through a hole to find a little boy running around in the streets with the man from earlier calling to him.

"Don't look up. Focus on me. You can do it!" We peeked out from the inn before sprinting to the edge of the next building as he shouted once more at the child. "Haming you need to get over here. Now!" We watched as the boy finally ran over to him. "That a boy. You're doing great." The older man shouted as the dragon landed a few feet away from us. "Dogs... everyone get back!" Once more the wall of flames rushed in front of us while the two cowered behind the building. I glared at the man as he spoke to us.

"Still alive, prisoners? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." Kiraya and I laughed as we ran ahead, keeping to the wall as the dragon landed again. The man rushed to keep with us. "I told you two to keep close!" Kiraya scoffed as she looked to the man.

"What do you know about survival hm? We have traveled places you can never dream of." I rolled my eyes before tugging at her bound hands, once more we bolted.

"Head for the barracks! They're our only chance of survival!" We both groaned as we dodged the arrows being poorly shot, reaching the courtyard I felt a smile upon my face as Ralof came running towards us. Kiraya and I groaned as the list man ran ahead of us, sword drawn and pointed at Ralof.

"Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Ralof laughed as he pointed his sword at the man.

"We're escaping, Hardvar. You're not stopping us this time." Hardvar looked to us as we smiled to Ralof, he scowled towards Ralof with a hatred I could tell was deeply routed.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Almost immediately they all ran to opposite doors, Ralof called to us.

"You two sisters, come on! Into the keep!" We looked to each other before rushing after Ralof, ignoring Hadvar's shouts after us. We got to door and Ralof smiled to us. "I can cut you both loose inside, come on!" We didn't hesitate to rush inside the keep, Ralof closed the door behind us. He turned, his dagger already drawn. "Come here and let me see if I can get your binds off." I nodded and Kiraya happily offered her hands to him. With a bit of effort Ralof cut her free before turning to me. I blushed a bit when his rough hands touched mine, Ralof grunted as he tried to cut through my binds.

"I guess they really thought I would run." Ralof chuckled a bit as he finally cut through the binds, I pulled my hands back and began rubbing my sore wrists.

"Were you not the one who stood challenging General Tullius?" I smiled and laughed, liking how Ralof looked as he smiled back.

"Aye that was me, but he had hurt my sister when all we wanted to do was to cross." Ralof and me stared into each other's eyes, I felt something within me spark once until I heard Kiraya clear her throat.

"Pardon me but before you two get cozy I need to point out that my sister and I have no armor and there is a dragon trying to kill us." Ralof cleared his throat as I blushed and turned a heated glare onto Kiraya.

"Your sister is right." He turned and frowned once when he spied something behind me. "Oh Gunjar, it can't be." He rushed to the man as Kiraya came over to me, I pulled her close and spoke in a angry whisper.

"Kiki, was that truly needed?" Kiraya smiled and gave me a "I told you so" look.

"Come now sister, did you not see the way he was admiring your beauty. When we're out of here I'm sure you'd be able to bed him no problem." I let out a sigh of disgust before turning, blushing a bit when I saw Ralof staring at us; he looked as though he heard just a bit of our conversation. Ralof cleared his throat before pointing to Gunjar.

"One of you can take his armor, the other will have to wait till we can find some." Kiraya looked at me with a smirk.

"Shall we fight for it sister?" I shuddered as another roar shook the keep before shaking my head.

"Any other time I would be more than happy to but you can take this one sister, I can at least use my magic and keep away." Kiraya nodded before glaring at Ralof, who promptly turned his back to us. I smiled and shook my head as she quickly pulled the body away, glancing up at him as she quickly worked to get dressed. I couldn't help but giggle as she fidgeted with the armor, a growl escaping her.

"Nords, always so big in build. This armor is very large on poor Kiraya." I heard Ralof chuckle as he turned, rushing to the sides motioning for us to move against the wall.

"Imperials! Quick, hide!" Kiraya stood in front of me as we heard the clanking of the Imperial armor, I smirked as the gate opened and they entered. The Captain looked as her two men were taken by Ralof and Kiraya, I felt the warmth of the fire already on my hands.

"Hello, remember me you bitch?" The Captain yelled as she drew her sword, standing in a guard pose as she shouted.

"How dare you! You're a traitor to Skyrim!" I couldn't resist laughing with Kiraya, Ralof looking to us confused as I turned my icy glare back on the woman.

"How cute, did you not realize we weren't on the list? We came to create a new life but you were so willing to throw us to the block like some table scraps to the dogs, now you'll regret your decision." I flicked my wrist and easily sent a lash of flames that seared her flesh, she screamed as she took a step back, her eyes keeping all of us in check. I didn't let up as I kept lashing her with my flames, letting my hatred flow into my attacks. When she finally fell I gladly took her armor, placing her helmet in the bag that had been upon her back. Ralof looked a me a bit confused.

"You're taking her helmet but not wearing it?" I shrugged and looked to him with a grim smile.

"I plan to place it upon the shelf in the first house my sister and I own here. Call it petty but it will make me feel better knowing she will never condemn another innocent." Ralof nodded solemnly as I stood, walking to the locked jail door I easily opened it before looking to the two as the building shook once more. "Are you two going to come or did I scare you too much?" Kiraya rolled her eyes before running ahead, Ralof seemed to hesitate slightly so I sighed. "Shame, I'll see you on the outside I hope." I quickly rushed after my sister, watching closing as the building seemed to crash around us, making me realize this dragon was not intending to let us live. I entered the storage room when I spied Kiraya killing off what looked to be the second soldier in the room.

"Kiraya, was that wall collapsed earlier?" Kiraya looked to me as she was breathing heavily, shaking her head.

"That damnable dragon caused it to collapse, almost right on top of me. Shall we continue?" I nodded and watched her run ahead, looking back I was surprised to see that Ralof had still not followed behind us. With a sigh I continued forward, ignoring the barrels that smelled of food.

I gave a shout of surprise as a lightening bolt flew by me when I ran down the stairs, I caught sight of Kiraya using the small axe to attack the man who had shot the magic at me. I gave a shout before shooting an ice bolt at him only to have him deflect it with a ward, Kiraya easily cut him down with a swift blow to the neck. I sighed as climbed down the stairs into the torture room, spying two Stormcloak soldiers staring at us with wide eyes.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you two?" I jumped when Ralof came running up to my side, I could hear his concern for Ulfric clear in his voice. Both of the soldiers shook their heads as Kiraya and I carried on, feeling the ground quake under the dragon's bombardment. We found ourselves rushing through a tunnel with cages until we hit a large cavern, the red soldiers attacked us on sight and caught us off guard. Taking care of them swiftly we tumbling over each other as we tried to reach freedom, trying to just get out of harms way. WE came to a draw bridge and frowned, I looked to Kiraya as she swiftly pulled the lever. I didn't turn as we ran across, hearing a roar behind us we rushed forward, not paying attention to the fact we were running into another cavern until we stopped, our bodies trembled at the sight before us.

We both screamed as we found something we never thought we'd see in our lives, giant spiders. Kiraya kept screaming and hid behind me, I tried to be brave as I attempted to keep them at bay with a wall of fire; this was one place I did not want to be. We both were relieved when Ralof came rushing in, shouting as he swung his ax at the spiders. Ralof turned to us as the last spider came crashing down at his hand.

"What was with the screams? Haven't you seen these spiders before?" Kiraya and I shuddered before we danced around the flames, standing a few feet away from the pile of corpses.

"Did you happen to forget that we are not from here? You sound as if you had some skooma. And forgive me for having a terrible fear of spiders..." Kiraya pinned her ears back as Ralof laughed, I crossed my arms and chewed my lip a bit.

"Look we both had a bad experience of waking up covered in spiders one night... it wasn't pleasant so please forgive us for freaking out when we see these-" I looked over towards the mess of what had been spiders moments ago. "These daedric sent things when no one warned us of them. Bears, sabers, bandits, yes. Giant spiders? No." Ralof blinked when he realized how horrible the experience truly was for Kiraya and I.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think-" Kiraya cut him off as she shoved by him roughly, calling over her shoulder.

"No you didn't, come Val I'd rather not stay here any longer than I must..." I sighed, flashed Ralof an apologetic smile before rushing after Kiraya.

The rest of the escape went easily enough, minus the sneaking past the bear that Kiraya had to shoot an arrow at, but the dragon passed over and we took our separate ways. Ralof headed towards Riverwood, which he offered for us to do and then go with him to Windhelm but Kiraya wanted us to explore a bit and we parted ways.

Kiraya and I smiled as we followed the river, we had swung by Riverwood without Ralof knowing and had slipped some items that would allow us to purchase more items later. I had also been able to slip from the ragged clothes into a plain green dress and shoes, it wasn't ideal but it was better than wearing silly prisoner clothing.


	3. Ch3: Grozein wah Mirodah

**Grozein wah Mirodah**

I couldn't help myself but smile as Kiraya growled, she had tracked a white buck for a while now and had missed every shot and yet she had not missed anything else.

"Kiki shouldn't you be taking extra care about scaring it off?" She turned to me and wrinkled her nose, she knew I was right but didn't want to admit it.

"Sister I love you but this creature is taunting me, it keeps coming back no matter how many times I shoot at it it's a Daedric lord!" I laughed at her annoyance, her voice was laced with hatred for the beast. I looked around and realized we were slowly leaving wooded area.

"Kiki did you even pay attention to the position of the sun or where we could be?" Kiraya blinked before looking around, realizing we had completely lost the way we had headed. She licked her lips before replying.

"I... did not pay attention. How do you expect me to pay attention when I've been busy getting us food?" I rolled my eyes before peering ahead, noticing the ground looked laid out.

"Well, there is a road. And where there is a road there should be a town sometime along, we have enough food and water for a few days. What do you say sister?" Kiraya shrugged but we began following the road, ignoring when a few bandits hollered at us. We were surprised to come upon a small village, two girls rushed by us when we entered. There were men farming, we calmly continued and headed into the inn.

They were greeted by a roaring fire in the middle and the sound of a woman trying to sing, Kiraya groaned before muttering quietly.

"This is what is music in Skyrim? Bah, no talent at all." I couldn't help but laugh at my sister's comment, drawing the attention of the male patrons around the inn. One boy immediately caught my eye, he had a spark in his eye that I knew very well. He began walking over to us as the owner of the Inn called over to us.

"Welcome! If you need a meal or room I've got both! Please make yourselves at home!" Kiraya took his greeting and gladly took a seat, I moved out-of-the-way of the door as the redhead approached me, a big grin on his face.

"Welcome, I am Erik. And who might you fair maiden be?" I gave a small smile, wondering if all men in Skyrim were so easily attracted to women.

"Hail Erik, I'm Val Dareloth-Kioni. The Khajiit is my younger sister Kiraya." I felt my smile falter as his eyes roamed me up and down, as if he was judging me.

"Well Val, what brings you to Rorikstead? Are you two on a big adventure?" I blinked as the spark came back to his eye, I realized very quickly that he was not used to new people coming through.

"We are of sorts, we're trying to find Captain Gale, he's a friend of the family we'd be staying with while in Skyrim." Erik smiled brightly until the owner called out towards us.

"Erik stop harassing the woman and allow her to sit!" I covered my smiled as Erik rolled his eyes before allowing me to sit next to Kiraya, who begrudgingly scooted over to give Erik room to sit next to me as I reached for a bottle of mead, he quickly grabbed it and opened it; offering it to me with a large smile.

"You're only staying in Skyrim?" I smiled as I accepted the mead, taking a quick sip before continuing.

"Aye, we are merely here to create a new life for us. I was born here true but Elsweyr is my home." Kiraya smiled over to us as she chewed a bit of her salmon steak.

"We call her the fur-less Khajiit, why are you so interested in our adventures?" I looked at Erik curiously as he glanced towards the owner before sighing heavily.

"My father is the owner, Mralki, who wants me to stay a farmer. But I can't do this all my life, I yearn for a life of adventure. But he refuses to budge, but if someone were to talk to him..." Kiraya laughed quietly as Erik looked at us with a begging look, I knew immediately what he wanted. I took another sip of my mead before standing, smiling sweetly to Erik.

"Allow me to talk to him." I walked over to Mralki, who frowned at me while cleaning a tankard.

"We only accept real coin here." I rolled my eyes before tossing some coin on the counter causing a bit of a clatter, he raised his brow as I leaned upon the bar.

"Mralki I'm here to talk about your son, and pay for whatever my sister has devoured, but mostly-" Mralki held his hand up as he looked at me sharply.

"That boy has nonsense in his head, Is it not a father's job to protect his son?" I frowned, standing as I felt something within me stir, I reached into my pouch and pulled out a smaller pouch I knew held gold and a perfect gem.

"Look Mralki, take this and buy him some armor. You don't want your son to resent you the rest of his life do you?" I placed the bag on the counter, Mralki blinked as he accepted the gold, giving a defeated smile he nodded.

"If you're so willing to give your own coin then I'd be more than willing to allow him to follow his dream. I will need someone to run the inn while we fetch his armor from Whiterun, would you two mind staying here for the week?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Of course not, we'll be more than happy to help take care of things."

Mralki and Erik headed out very shortly after day break, saying they'd be back in three days or less. Erik wouldn't stop thanking us as they left, leaving Kiraya and I to run the inn.

The week flew by when they finally returned, we were impressed to see Erik covered head to toe in steal armor with a simple sword and shield. He walked in proudly, the smile bright on his face. His father smiled sadly to us.

"Hello Val, Kiraya! Thank you so much for taking care of the inn, how did everything go?" I shrugged as I pulled a large bag from my side and set it on the counter.

"All the gold that was collected while you were gone is in here. Though I don't think many people liked Kiraya being here..." Mralki shrugged before walking over to the counter, taking the money bag.

"Well as long as you two are alright, I want to express my thanks by having Erik the Slayer take you two up to Solitude, rumor has it there is a tailorstore there that makes custom works for people." I blinked, startled by such a generous offer and by the title placed along with Erik's name. Kiraya opened her mouth as if to argue but Erik spoke up before we could say anything.

"Come on, grab your things. The carriage is waiting for us, we paid him to take us through Rorikstead to Solitude." Kiraya and I looked at each other, she calmly shrugged, slinging out travel bag over her shoulder before heading out. I sighed and thanked Mralki before heading out after her, surprised to see the cart waiting right outside the inn. Kiraya easily climbed into the cart, I was just reaching for the cart when Erik took my hand, blushing a bit he lifted me easily on the cart before climbing up himself, the armor obviously slowing him down a tad. I pulled myself more towards the front as the cart took off, shaking the hay bits out of my hair.

"So... Erik the Slayer eh?" Kiraya asked him inquisitively, flicking her tail as she played with an arrow. Erik laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, it sounds silly doesn't it? That was father's idea, he wanted me to take on something that sounded like I had more experience than just being a farm boy. I honestly can't thank you both enough for paying for this." I shrugged before shivering a bit, Kiraya pulled out one of our furs and tossed it to me, I wrapped it around my shoulders and nodded towards her while speaking to Erik.

"So what compelled your father to have you take us to Solitude instead of you staying in Rorikstead?" Erik smiled proudly, his chest puffing up like a rooster.

"I had a man who we met in Whiterun who wants to meet up in Solitude so that I may go adventuring with him. Plus it is the only way we can repay you both for helping me out." I nodded and yawned, moving over to Kiraya I curled into her warm body as she tossed another fur over us. Erik nodded and turned his back towards us, Kiraya's whiskers tickled my face as she whispered to me.

"Sleep my sister, this one will keep eye on the man." I nodded and gratefully dozed off in my sister's arm, feeling her tail wrap around as I accepted the void's embrace.

The ride to Solitude took only a day and a half, surprisingly Skyrim horses didn't need to rest as long as the one with the carriage that brought us here. We entered through the gate to see everyone gathering around a stage, peering over people I frowned spying a man dressed in rags being led up, people heckling him. Erik looked at me and sighed when he saw what I was looking at.

"I'm sorry you have to see a beheading while in Skyrim..." Kiraya scoffed and gave a grim smile.

"The Empire almost beheaded us because we were just crossing into Skyrim when they ambushed the Stormcloaks. They assumed we were with them and didn't care that we weren't on their list, honestly if that dragon my sister and I wouldn't be here with you..." I winced at the memory, shaking my head remember the poor sod who if he had only waited a moment longer would still be alive with us... Maybe alive still, if he had survived the attack. Erik looked at us and chewed his lip, trying to find the words to say as the executioner approached the man who stood with his head held high. I blinked when I saw a little girl rush to a man, tugging on his hand.

"They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." I bit my lip as the Captain took his place upon the stage, his chest puffed out like an overgrown rooster.  
>"Positions." The man patted the girl on the head with a grim smile.<br>"Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Kiraya hissed as a guard shoved past her, I kept my eye on the girl as she turned and ran away with tears in her eyes; I felt my heart twist in pity for her.  
>"Lock the city gate." I looked behind to see guards locking the gates, Erik frowned before sighing.<p>

"Well either way we have to watch this now. I blinked as a Breton lady approached the man that the girl had talked to, her haughty attitude made me want to walk over and slug her.

"You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." The man waved her off, though it was clear her words struck deep.  
>"You're all heart, Vivienne." Everyone fell quiet as the Captain raised his hand, beginning the execution.<br>"Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." I blinked as people shouted more insults towards the man, I was impressed when he turned to the crowed and spoke calmly, loud enough for his voice to carry all through Solitude.  
>"There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." An Altmer woman stomped her foot unattractively before shouting back at him.<br>"Liar!" Roggvir looked straight at her, never lowering his head.  
>"Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!"<br>The Captain scoffed before motioning to a guard.  
>"Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir sighed, glaring towards the Captain.<br>"I don't need your help." The guard stood back as the Captain nodded solemnly.  
>"Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir dropped to his knees, placing his head upon the block as he gave his final words.<br>"On this day... I go to Sovngarde." I turned away as the executioner raised his axe, but nothing could block the sickening sound of metal slicing through bone before his head rolled off the block onto the ground below.

The Altmer woman scoffed as everyone began clearing out, she turned and blinked when she saw us, her nose wrinkled as she quickly approached us.

"If you're heading to the Blue Palace you two should definitely rethink your outfits." I shot a look to Kiraya when I heard the familiar growl and saw her ears were back. Erik cleared his throat before smiling brightly to the woman.

"Actually we're looking for the sisters who create custom outfits for people? These two ladies did my father and I a favor and we just wish to have a full wardrobe made for both of them." The woman looked us up and down before looking towards Erik.

"My sister and I own Radiant Raiment and we can easily make custom clothing for both of these ladies. Will you be requesting one as well?" Erik laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm just paying when you're done and they're satisfied. We don't want them having what everyone else has, we want this all unique for them. I'll leave you three to get to it, I'll find the inn and get us all a room and see if I can find the man I need to meet. Oh but before I forget here." Erik handed the large bag I had given his father and him to the woman, I was surprised that when she opened it there were more gems than I had given her before. Erik didn't give us a chance to reply before the Altmer lady smiled, taking our hands she practically dragged us to her shop. Once inside her sister turned and frowned at the sight of us, the one who brought us in quickly locked the door behind us.

"Taarie what the hell are you doing bringing customers in and locking the door?" Taarie turned around and smiled.

"Ah Endarie a young man who is paying very well wants custom outfits for both of these fine ladies, nothing like we've done before!" Endarie scoffed as her sister pushed us further into the shop, tossing the bag of coin and gems to her sister.

"Scoff now but look at what he is paying us!" We heard Endarie's gasp as we were pushed into a room. "Now you two, please strip and put on those robes. My sister and I will be discussing ideas for you two." With that the door was shut and Kiraya and I were left alone. We looked at each other before slowly peeling off our clothes, leaving only our under garments on as we slipped on the short robes. Kiraya kept her tail down as she began to pace, I sighed while leaning against the wall.

"Kiki please clam down, it's just a fitting." Kiraya looked at me and pinned her ears down.

"I know that but something does not add up. We run an inn for a week and suddenly that boy pulls out a money bag with more gems than you gave them and more gold than we made them... Something doesn't feel right." I smirked as I tilted my head, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Are you saying you're opposed to theft? What they did is none of our business." Kiraya was about to reply when the two sisters entered, both of them wearing bright smiles but Endarie was the first to speak.

"Good news girls, your suitor has given more than enough for us to get the highest quality material for you both!" I flushed as Kiraya laughed, the sisters smiles disappeared as Kiraya cleared her throat, gaining her composure back.

"Forgive this one but Erik is neither our suitor, just a friend we helped." The sisters giggled before smiling again, approaching us with tape measures.

It felt like hours passed with us being put into so many poses, the sisters were a bit snippy with us not knowing what we were doing but eventually they got what needed and tossed us into regular green dresses but did not allow us to leave; instead they kept us in the room as they made one dress for us to wear tonight. Kiraya groaned as I curled up in a ball with a book. She looked around before sighing loudly, I peered over the edge of the book at her.

"Is there something wrong sister?" Kiraya shook her head before looking to me.

"Nothing just wondering what you're thinking about Erik the Slayer." I dropped the book as I felt my face grow heated, I couldn't help but feel unnerved by her smirk towards me.

"Sister!" I looked towards the door before whispering heatedly towards her. "Erik is just a boy, not my taste. Besides I've already seen one that made something..." Giving a sigh I placed my hand upon my chest, closing my eyes halfway as I clutched at my dress. "Something within me stirred and I'm not sure what it was..." Kiraya purred as she tilted her head, her ears twitching as she thought.

"You don't mean that Ralof fellow do you?" I shook my head, reaching back I let my hair down; it rolled down to my waist as I began playing with a few strands. She looked at me puzzled, her tail flicking until I saw her eyes widening. "Wait... Jarl Ulfric?"

Before I had a chance to reply the door flew open, the two sisters came rushing in, excitement clear on their faces. Endarie held up two dresses, I was impressed that one was a deep violet, a black ring around the waist with what looked to be a low neckline. The other was more of a light blue with gold rope around the waist.

"Come on, come on let's get you two into your dresses!" Taarie motioned for us as she spoke, rushing around as we stood up trying to figure out who was whose.

I smiled as Taarie braided my hair, putting some of it up while leaving some of it down. The purple dress had turned out to be mine, and what I thought was just a black ring around the waist was actually a cute sash that folded in the front. There was black lining around the top that led into a dragon design at the chest, with what looked to be a diamond within the eye. Taarie smiled as she stepped back, allowing me to slip into the simple black shoes.

"What do you think dear?" I smiled as I spun, the sleeves weren't too tight to the wrist but had nice detailing to them. I gasped when I saw Kiraya walk out in her dress, her hair done in a simple braid. Her dress had a simple silver lining across her plump chest, the bottom and sleeves all trimmed with silver. Her sash had beautiful diamonds mixed within, the black shoes hidden beneath her dress. I couldn't help but laugh as she twirled like a little girl. I smiled thankfully to the sisters as they moved next to each other, smiling proudly of their works.

"Thank you, we both love these very much." Kiraya nodded as she danced to my side, giggling as a little girl who just got a new toy. Endarie cleared her throat and smiled.

"Well good, we have many more coming from that. Now go, I think your friend is waiting in the inn? It's just across the street." We quickly rushed from the store, we were surprised it was dark when we left. Kiraya looked around and smiled as she looked up.

"Sister, the stars here... they have a cloak about them." I blinked, looking up my breath was taken away by seeing the beautiful colors of the sky. I shook my head as we heard a door fly open, looking we saw someone leaving the inn. We made our way with smiles on our faces, entering the inn we saw the man behind the counter raise his head as if to greet us but his eyes grew wide. Blushing a bit we walked further into the inn, looking around we were searching for Erik; it felt weird having everyone's eyes on us. Erik spied us from his table in the corner where a lady sat with him, his jaw dropped at the sight of us making the lady turn around. I was surprised to see white hair looked a bit ragged, she grumped at us before standing and stomping off from the table. Kiraya grabbed a chair as I took the one the woman stormed from, noticing her taking a stance and singing, making Kiraya pin her ears down; Erik noticed his and frowned.

"Are you alright Kiraya? Does music bother you?" Kiraya shook her head before standing.

"No, this one can't stand others who think they can sing. Sister do you wish for a drink?" I nodded and smiled as Kiraya took off towards the bar, a futile attempt to get away from the woman then turned to Erik still smiling.

"So Erik who is she?" I nodded my head towards the woman singing and Erik shrugged, taking a drink from his tankard.

"Lisette is the bard here, oh hold on I like this song." I paused and leaned back, listening carefully to the song.

_"Our hero, our hero_

_Claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you_

_The Dragonborn comes_

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art_

_Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes_

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

_Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed_

_And the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come"_

Kiraya came back and handed me a bottle of mead before sitting, turning to the bard.

"Sister, that song... You sang when we first took you in did you not?" I nodded solemnly, a heavy sigh escaping me.

"Aye I did Kiki, my mother used to sing that to me as a child." Kiraya purred before smiling the smile I knew was when she wanted to cause trouble. Lisette came sauntering back to our table and crossed her arms, holding her head a bit high.

"So Erik these two are your companions?" She looked at me and seemed to loathe me, I tilted my head a bit confused. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, why don't you sing and we'll see who sounds better, but we all know I've had the proper training." My eyes grew wide as Kiraya laughed, Erik chewed his lip as if thinking of a way to say something else. I stood, looking Lisette in the eye and smirked.

"Well if it's a challenge you want then I shall not deny you." I walked over to where she had stood and smiled brightly, looking to Kiraya as she began humming the tune, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I sang.

_"Our hero, our hero_

_Claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you_

_The Dragonborn comes_

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art_

I heard Kiraya begin to beat a tankard against the table as I slowly began to spin, dancing ever so slightly to the song as I had when I was only a small girl; opening my eyes to watch where I was.

_Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes_

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

_Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed_

_And the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come"_

I took a bow as everyone within clapped their hands, looking over my shoulder I saw Lisette stomp her foot before walking away from our table, I sat down and was happy when everyone went back to talking amongst themselves, though Erik sat there staring at us dumbfounded. He cleared his throat as we sipped from our mead, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"So how long have you two been bards?" I laughed as Kiraya shook her head.

"Are you daft? We are most certainly not bards, my sister is simply talented especially with her voice." I waved a hand before smiling at Kiraya.

"But you have always been good with an instrument." We all turned our gaze as a large man approached us. His build alone was enough to terrify us, he loomed over the rest of us as he approached the table with determination clear in his black eyes.

"Erik the Slayer, I see you took my proposal then?" I blinked and looked to Erik confused.

"Proposal?" Erik smiled as he stood, attempting to make himself look larger than he was.

"Yes I will come with you to Windhelm. But first I have some deliveries to wait for with these ladies." The man turned his look to us and blinked, as if trying to figure out what was going on. I stood and nodded my head as Kiraya barely tilted her head his way.

"Hello, I am Val Dareloth-Kioni. That is my sister Kiraya Kioni." I turned a look at Kiraya only to earn a slight wave as she began to drink from her mead. Clearing my throat I looked back to the man. "And who might you be?" As if insulted he rolled his shoulders backwards, a smirk clear on his face.

"I am Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced just here to pick up the latest recruit and leave. Where are you two going?" I blinked and realized we had no idea where our family friend resided.

"Well... We're looking for Captain Gale, we're to be staying with him while we stay in Skyrim." Yrsarald smiled brightly before looking around wearily.

"We must leave here. Come, tell whatever deliveries you're waiting on to have them delivered to Windhelm and they will find you. It's not safe here." We all looked to each other but followed after Yrsarald, Erik quickly left some coin on the bar as we rushed from the city into the cart waiting outside.


	4. Ch 4: Neben ok Karaak

**Neben ok Karaak**

The cart ride started off slow as we had to hide our faces with hoods since Yrsarald informed us he was a Stormcloak commander and had to take extra care in getting out. Kiraya and I had opted to sit on the outer side of the cart for the ride, letting Yrsarald and Erik take the brunt of the cold wind. We had been riding at least a couple hours when Yrsarald spoke, breaking our silence.

"So Erik the Slayer do you have any experience at all?" Kiraya covered her mouth with her tail trying to stifle her laughter as Erik hung his head, I couldn't help my smile as Yrsarald looked towards us. "Well I'm taking that as a no, but how in the name of the Nine Divines did you two meet up?" I sighed, my smile gone as I looked up to him.

"Kiraya's family took me in when they were passing by as a caravan long ago and my family's home was burned down..." I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a perfect sapphire, a sad smile finding it's way on my face as I rotated it within my palm. "My parents had perished and the only thing I found after the ashes had cooled was this stone so I've kept it with me and was accepted into a new family." Kiraya smiled as she wrapped her paw around my hand containing the jewel.

"Val and I have a bond that none shall break, this one will not allow it." I smiled as we placed our foreheads together before pulling back and smiling towards Yrsarald, Kiraya continued as she tried to get comfortable in her seat. "So Yrsarald you know of this Captain we're to meet?" Yrsarald smiled and nodded.

"I do actually, he is a good friend to Jarl Ulfric, the true High King of Skyrim." I gasped as he said that name, I looked up to see everyone looking at us startled.

"Ulfric... the one who was at Helgen when the dragon attacked?" Yrsarald blinked but nodded.

"Aye, how would you know about that?" I sighed, putting my gem away.

"Because the damn Imperials were going to have us killed. I had the best view in the house with my head on the block, they assumed we were Stormcloaks because we were crossing and happened to meet Ralof and the others..." Yrsarald smiled.

"Ah so Ralof made it out then? Glad to hear, he's a damn good man. You must be the Nord woman that Ulfric mentioned, the one he was saying was completely fearless and only worried about her sister." I blushed as Kiraya smirked my way.

"So this man is interested in ye, eh sister?" I looked at her with a cold glare.

"Hold your tongue Kiraya, there were plenty others there." Yrsarald and Erik laughed as before we all shivered, feeling the cold winter air coming our way.

The driver stopped us just past Morthal, saying he would like to rest for the night which was quite alright with us. Yrsarald said he'd take first watch so we all made camp, I opted to sleep within the cart as I found it far more comfortable with the hay that was on the bottom and so no one would question a Nord woman and the driver on their journey. Kiraya slept just a few feet away, hidden under some bushes in case of an ambush while Erik and Yrsarald headed out towards a Stormcloak camp.

* * *

><p>I laid under the bushes, my ears catching every time my sister turned in her sleep in the cart, I couldn't shake the feeling of something was going on but I couldn't place my claws on just what it was. It was weird trying to adjust to everything that had started this whirlwind journey for us to start our new lives. I started dozing off when I heard a cough, it wasn't anyone's I knew and I immediately froze, holding my breath when I saw a shadow pass just over me; not even noticing I was there. Using my keen sight I watched the shadow pull down his hood, reaching next to the cart. The man's face had war paint on his cheeks, he swiftly checked through our bags and cursed quietly. I pinned my ears back as he looked around and smiled when he spied my sister in the cart. I silently creeped from my bed, my tail flicking on the ground as I licked my lips, my eyes easily adjusting to see the man reaching towards my sister. I let out a hiss, making him look around, his hand drawn back from her while the other laid upon his dagger as he tried to figure out the source. I smirked as I quickly leapt from the ground, wrapping my tail around his neck while I placed my claws against his back, purring quietly into his ear.<p>

"This one suggest you get your hand out of her sister's pocket before my claws find their way into your skin..." I let out a yowl as a well placed blow to my ribs made me throw him to the ground. He gave a shout of pain as I jumped upon him, pinning his limbs down with mine as I hissed right into his face, my eyes growing wide when I saw his full face.

* * *

><p>I sat up with a start from hearing the yowl I knew too well, I gasped when I saw Kiraya laying on top of a man. Jumping from the cart I rushed over with flames already in my hands but blushed when I saw that she wasn't in trouble, in fact she was in quite the opposite as I heard their exchange of words.<p>

"This one requests your name thief, she suggests you give it to her now." The man had a playful smirk on his face as he tried to squirm beneath her, making Kiraya pin her ears back.

"And I'll gladly tell you if you let me up, what is a beauty like you doing with a caravan of Stormcloaks anyways?" I cleared my throat as I approached, glaring at the two as I casted my night vision spell so I could see them as clear as day.

"Would either of you two lovers care to tell me just what in the name of the Divines is going on?" Kiraya and the man both looked up at me and just froze like two children caught playing after they were supposed to be in bed. I rubbed my temples before looking to man, I blinked when I saw his leather armor.

"Are you from the Thieves Guild?" He seemed shocked that I knew but nodded, Kiraya climbed off him begrudgingly as he stood, wiping what he could of dirt off.

"I'm Thrynn, and obviously you've had a run in with the Thieves Guild before or else you wouldn't know the armor eh?" I smiled and tilted my head from side to side.

"You may say that, my father used to have the outfit that he kept on a mannequin in our home... But I'm guessing Kiraya caught you trying to pickpocket someone?" Kiraya laughed as Thrynn looked around, as if thinking of running. I held my hand up and smiled warmly. "Don't worry I'm not going to call the guards or anything. If you're looking to steal there is a mining camp just a few yards south if you back track a little bit." Thrynn smiled sheepishly as he looked towards Kiraya, I couldn't contain my giggle at the way they looked at one another. "Her name is Kiraya."

"Hm? Kiraya huh?" Thrynn barely tilted his head as Kiraya flicked her tail, her eyes half lidded gaze still on Thrynn as I cleared my throat, catching the cart driver waking up out of the corner of my eye.

"Thrynn you best go, the others are coming and we need to get to Windhelm." I took Kiraya's hand and gently pulled her out of her trance look, she watched as Thrynn left and pouted a bit. I laughed and shooed her into the cart before picking up her things from the bush I smiled at Erik and Yrsarald when they rounded the corner.

"Hello Val, did you sleep alright?" I nodded to Erik and smiled at Kiraya who stared up at the moon while Yrsarald walked around to talk to the driver.

"I slept just fine Erik, how was the camp?" Erik shrugged but smiled brightly.

"I met some of the comrades, heard a few stories but all in all it was nice." We continued the journey on quietly, enjoying the views we had of the morning sunrise upon Skyrim.

It wasn't long before we reached Windhelm and Kiraya and I were happy Yrsarald had a few fur cloaks to spare, it wasn't as cold as the deserts at night but cold enough to be unpleasant. The moment we entered the large gates Kiraya and I froze seeing two Nord men harassing a Dunmer lady. I felt anger stir within me and headed their way, not caring that Yrsarald was calling after me; the closer I got the more heard of their conversation and it only made me angrier.

"Hey maybe this one is an imperial spy." I couldn't take anymore seeing her on the verge of tears and called out.

"Or perhaps you two are just making life hell because you can't accept that Skyrim is home to more than just Nords." I had caught them off guard, making the men look at me wide eyed before smirking at me. The one who had a hat on scoffed at me.

"Are you an imperial spy woman?" I laughed coldly, standing next to the Dunmer woman, who stared at me in shock.

"You would just love that, now how about you leave her and the others alone before I roast you alive boys?" The men started laughing until I raised both hands, letting two fireballs fly into the air and explode. They stared at me in awe as I smirked, grabbing their shirts I pulled them close to me. "Let me make this icy clear, if you are ever caught around any of the Dunmers, or any other race for that matter, in Skyrim I will personally make it hell for both of you." With that I tossed them both onto their butts, as they stood dumbfounded while I smiled to the lady who stood motionless, her jaw hung open at a lack of words for what I had just done. "Are you alright?" I caught sight of the two men running off out of the corner of my eye as she cleared her throat finding her voice.

"You, you don't hate the Dark Elves?" I shook my head and smiled as Kiraya came running up to me, I could hear her trying to control her laughter.

"No, I don't hate anyone without given a damnable reason to. I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Val Dareloth-Kioni, this is my sister Kiraya Kioni." Kiraya offered her paw to the lady, who gladly accepted.

"You and me are one of the same then, don't expect much from the people here. I am Survaris Atheron. I'm sorry I must go now, but thank you Val for what you did. I will tell the others of what you have done, it may not stop them but with someone looking out for us perhaps Jarl Ulfric will finally address some things that need to change..." I blinked hearing her words as she ran off, I turned and returned to Erik and Yrsarald who were laughing at us.

"What's so funny little one?" I asked Erik teasing, Yrsarald wiped his tears away before smiling brightly.

"Those men were asking for it but I have never seen a woman with such a ferocity around her, don't worry Galmar wont judge you for pushing his brother around." I shook my head and smiled as Kiraya shivered.

"This one requests that we get inside now, tis too cold for me." Yrsarald nodded and led us through the city, I was surprised at how large everything was and so intricately carved from the stone. When we entered the palace I was surprised at how warm inside it was, the guards made sure to shut the doors quickly behind us. Erik whistled as we all looked around, I froze when I heard voices echoing through the stone corridor. Yrsarald called out towards the throne while motioning towards the table.

"You two girls take a seat, I've got to take unblooded to Galmar." Kiraya and I blinked when we heard someone call out towards us.

"Is that you Yrsarald? We're coming." I felt my body freeze as a man wearing a bear on top of his head walk out, but it was the man who followed that made me freeze. Kiraya leaned close and whispered quietly to me.

"Wait, sister isn't that the man from Helgen?" Ulfric and the man continued towards us, Ulfric looked to us and locked eyes with me showing no emotion. The one man blinked looking at all of us before looking at Yrsarald.

"What in Oblivion did you do Yrsarald? I know you were going for the boy but what of these two women?" Ulfric stood in front of me, making me tilt my head upward to be able to keep eye contact with him.

"Only the foolish or the courageous approach a Jarl without summons... do I know you?" I didn't break my eye contact with him as I replied.

"How quick are you to forget those whom escaped Helgen, I presume Ralof has not returned then?" Ulfric didn't show any emotion as he looked at Kiraya and me.

"Ah yes I remember you two, destined for the chopping block weren't you?" Kiraya pinned her ears back before replying heatedly.

"Only because that pompous-ass of a man assumed we were with your men." The other man laughed at her words before clearing his throat.

"You will speak respectfully to the Jarl, Khajiit." I broke contact to glare at the man, the way he had said Khajiit was as if it was poison coming from his mouth. I felt myself slowly losing my temper once more, opening my mouth to speak only for Yrsarald to beat me to it.

"Easy Galmar, Val has already put down Angrenor Once-Honored and your brother for harassing the Dunmers I would hate to see what she'd do to you for making comments towards Kiraya." Galmar looked at me wide eyed as I closed my mouth, forcing myself not to smile.

"Wait, did you say Kiraya and Val?" We all turned as another man began approaching us, it clicked instantly with the way he carried himself that he must've been a captain. Yrsarald smiled as the man stood beside Ulfric.

"Ah Captain Lonely-Gale, these two women have been looking for you." Gale nodded and smiled at the two of us.

"Ah yes, your parents sent word you two were coming but I must say I expected you sooner. Though hearing you were at Helgen I'm glad you both made it in one piece." We both graciously accepted a hug from him before he cleared his throat. "Now just what to do with both of you... I don't trust letting you stay out with the murders that have happened-"

"Murders?" Erik piped in, his demeanor feeling more protective as he glanced our way. Gale nodded and smiled sadly.

"Aye, but that is not a talk for now. We need to figure out where you two could stay."

"Well if Jarl Ulfric doesn't mind there are two spare bedrooms yet in the northern wing, I don't guess you two are here to fight are you?" Kiraya and I looked as yet another man approached, I felt myself relax a bit as his smile. Ulfric looked towards the men as Kiraya shook her head no.

"Jorleif do you think it's a wise decision?" Jorleif nodded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Aye, no one else will use those rooms and it would be good to have a couple of women around, they can always help around the kitchen." Galmar snickered before muttering.

"I don't know, I don't want fur in my food." I turned a sharp glare at him and balled my fist, trying to keep the ice concealed. I gasped when Ulfric grabbed my hand wrist, pulling it into view as the ice danced around my hand; I heard Kiraya growl as his eyes met mine again. Jorleif dropped his hands, I saw him studying Ulfric as he stared at me, it felt like ages before he spoke quietly.

"You know magic?" I quickly pulled my wrist away and nodded, he chuckled making something stir within me once more. "Be careful not to damage the palace and I will allow you and your sister to stay, you may come and go as you please but be careful who you bring into this palace." His glare turned cold again as he spoke harshly. "If either of you are legion spies or bring anyone who is a spy into this Hold I will see to the punishment personally." I couldn't help but laugh, everyone stared at me stunned as I smiled to him.

"Pardon my laughter, but I owe no allegiance to anyone who attempted to kill my sister and I." Ulfric nodded before turning to Galmar.

"Come Galmar, we need to get back to our discussion. Captain Lonely-Gale escort the girls to their rooms." Without another word Ulfric left, Kiraya crossed her arms and mimicked his stoic behavior before scoffing.

"Bah, sister are you alright?" I nodded and looked to Jorleif who seemed to be waiting to speak to us.

"Is something wrong Jorleif?" He shook his head and smiled.

"No, I was just thinking. Pardon me I must return to my duties." He quickly left as Gale laughed and motioned for us to follow him.

"Be quiet as we pass Ulfric and the others, the rooms are past the meeting room." We nodded and quickly followed Gale past the large group in the room, I paused long enough to see Erik take his oath and be handed Stormcloak armor, a smile made it's way onto my face before I continued quickly catching up to Gale and Kiraya. Kiraya smirked when she saw me.

"Staring at Ulfric again sister?" I rolled my eyes, waving a hand to dismiss her.

"Excuse me for wanting to see Erik take his oath." Gale chuckled and motioned to the first two rooms from the door.

"Jarl Ulfric resides in the room straight back, the first two belong to myself and Galmar, these here will be yours."

"This one calls the one to the left." I rolled my eyes and smiled at my sister's silliness, she had a fetish about silly things. Gale cleared his throat and nodded.

"Well I shall leave you two to get settled, Kiraya if you're looking to get rid of some of those things you're carrying the stalls open in the morning around eight." We both thanked him and walked into our own rooms. I closed the door quickly and instantly walked over to the dead fire, smiling I lit the fire with a simple flame spell. Looking around I was quite surprised at how large the room truly was. Setting my bag upon the bed I sighed and pulled out the map, realizing that even though Kiraya and I had freedom to roam there wouldn't be much freedom in this freezing weather.

Unpacking what little I had I found myself sitting contently in one of the chairs, staring lazily into the fire as I realized our situation. We had entered Skyrim in the middle of a civil war, nearly got killed by the legion; then the damned dragon had come and nearly killed us instead. We got through and had gotten lost, helped a poor lad follow his dreams to be forced into the war and then watched another man be beheaded for allowing Ulfric out of the city. Somehow we were receiving new clothes from two women, then now we were swept up right in the center of the Stormcloaks. Sighing I stood, shaking the train of thought from my head, jumping when someone entered my room. The guard paused and quickly bowed at the waist.

"Thousand pardons madam, I wasn't informed anyone was staying here." I smiled while relaxing, watching the poor man's eyes grow wide as I approached him.

"It's quite alright, my sister and I only just arrived. I suggest you steer clear of her room just across from mine, if I may ask where is the kitchen here?" The guard nodded his head.

"Down the stairs, the door just across the war room ma'am." I nodded and thanked him, letting him leave before rushing out myself. I felt myself wince as the door creaked open at the end of the stairs, making everyone glance at me as i closed it once more and hurried through the room, mentally noting how Erik was no longer there.

"Val, wait." I froze, turning to see Galmar looking at me. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. We don't get many Khajiit around here, how did you end up with her as your sister?" I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"Perhaps one day I'll explain, needless to say she is my sister blood or not and I expect her to be treated well." Galmar smiled as I gave a stern glare towards him, Ulfric cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Just where are you going?" I tilted my head and blinked.

"Did you not just say only moments ago my sister and I have free roam? I mean if I need to report my every move to you I'll gladly do so but I'd hate to waste your time with something so trivial as me getting an awareness of my surroundings." I heard Ulfric mutter something while Galmar laughed.

"The girl has good wits around her, and a sharp tongue it seems. Go on Val, we've got things to discuss in private." I rolled my eyes and began walking, calling sharply over my shoulder.

"Then perhaps you should try closing the door" I gave a shout as something shook the building, the door slamming shut making me spin around. I swore it had sounded like someone had said something but the burst of wind had me confused, magic perhaps? I looked ahead of me to see Jorleif smile.

"That's the first time I've heard Ulfric shout in a long time, you must've gotten under his skin a bit." I stayed quiet as the man left, heading straight across the hall, my eyes taking in every small detail possible.


	5. Ch5: Kosil Vulon

**Kosil Vulon**

As I opened the door I gave a slight shout when I saw a poor old man carrying firewood, I couldn't help but feel bad as he smiled wearily at me.

"Don't need to pay me no mind. I'm the least important person in here." I felt my lips part before shaking my head.

"Oh no please here, I was coming in to help you anyways. Please let me take that." He seemed to hesitate but handed over the firewood before cracking his back.

"What is such a beautiful girl like you doing helping a man like me? shouldn't you be out chasing adventure or seeking the company of some of the fine men around here?" I couldn't help but blush as I set the firewood down, tossing a couple in the dying fire under the kettle.

"Oh no nothing like that, my sister and I will be residing in the palace until we find a home for sale and earn the money... We're staying under the watch of Captain Gale while we stay in Skyrim. I'm Val by the way." The man gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Sifnar Ironkettle, pleasure to meet you. Well where do you hail from if not Skyrim?" I couldn't help but smile, it seemed no one was used to a Nord not being raised in Skyrim.

"Well I lived in Skyrim until I loss my family, then my sister Kiraya and her family took me in and I lived in Elsweyr until a few weeks ago..." He smiled.

"Ah I see, so do you know many recipes then?" I shrugged while pouring a bit of water upon my hands, wiping the dirt away with a rag.

"Not many special ones I'm afraid. The Fondue is really the only one I know best, grilled leeks and apples go quite well with it." Sifnar blinked and chuckled.

"Elsweyr Fondue? I don't think we've ever had that here. What all do you need?" I quickly smiled, humming as I collected the ingredients. I paused spying the moon sugar and smiled slightly.

"I'm amazed you have Moon Sugar." Before I could continue Sifnar and I turned to see Kiraya and Jorleif enter. Jorleif dropped his hand as he smiled.

"First under his skin and now into his cooking eh Val? What are you making?" Kiraya looked at the ingredients around me and licked her lips.

"Elsweyr Fondue, tis amazing when she makes it! Oh are you doing the extras with it?" I couldn't help but laugh before turning to Sifnar.

"How many people dine here?" Sifnar chuckled as he sat upon a crate, leaning against the wall.

"Now let's see... Including myself and now you two... about eight of us, sometimes Ulfric allows the guards but as of late there is a new girl within them that takes care of them." I blinked but shrugged, beginning the preparations.

"That's fine, I'll make a smaller batch if I can help it. Kiraya did you find a drum?" Kiraya nodded as she pulled the instrument off her back, taking a seat upon a crate next Sifnar she began a slow beat, Jorleif leaned against the wall watching us as I danced around; humming along with her beat as I cooked. Sifnar laughed before clapping to the beat, obviously enjoying the break.

It didn't take long for dinner to prepared, Kiraya and I carried the plates out as Sifnar pointed to where each person sat. It was no surprise that Galmar and Ulfric sat closet to the throne but I was a bit surprised he didn't have Kiraya and I sitting completely opposite of everyone. When we were done we stood a bit away while everyone seemed to just knowingly come down for the food, I was a bit surprised to see what seemed to be a mage come the door on the same wall as the war room, his nose was in the air as he spoke.

"I smell something different, Sifnar this smells like nothing you've made before." When he laid eyes on us he froze up, pointing immediately at us. "What are these two doing here? Who are you?" Before either of us had time to respond Gale came around the corner followed by Ulfric and Galmar.

"Calm down Wuunferth, these two are Val and Kiraya. They're under my care while in Skyrim." He took a seat next to where Kiraya was to sit, motioning for us to join them. I gladly took my spot across from my sister, realizing I was the only one sitting alone. I looked and saw Sifnar and Wuunferth, who was muttering things under his breath, take their plates and retire to their quarters. Without saying anything I watched as Galmar wrinkled his nose, poking at the fondue with his fork.

"What in the name of Talos is this?" I couldn't help but cover my smile and laugh, making the men look to Kiraya and I as I motioned to her.

"It's Elsweyr fondue, just watch Kiraya." Kiraya didn't seem to notice as she took up her leek and dipped it into her bowl, munching on the covered part she blinked realizing everyone was staring at her. one of her ears went sideways as she tilted her head.

"Did I get some on my fur?" I laugh as she wiped at her mouth, though nothing was there while everyone turned to their bowls. Gale immediately copied her and smiled brightly.

"Kiraya your cooking is truly wonderful!" I calmly began eating when I heard Kiraya clear her throat, shaking her head.

"Tis not I whom cooked, I merely provided the music for Val to enjoy herself as she cooked." I attempted to hide behind my hair as I heard forks drop.

"By Ysgramor's beard Val you made this?" I slowly turned my eyes towards Yrsarald and winced to see three of the four men staring at me, Erik was too busy enjoying his meal beside Galmar.

"Aye I did, it's just a simple recipe. It's like learning to blacksmith or to cast a spell, it takes time and practice." Galmar blinked before leaning upon the table.

"What all do you know how to do Val? Surely you jest about blacksmithing." I shook my head, motioning towards Kiraya.

"Our parents made sure we are very diverse in our talents. Blacksmithing, cooking, Kiraya took more to archery as I took to the sword but soon found magic to be more convenient for our travel purposes. Though if hunting Kiraya prefers the bow as I take to leading the horse of course. Is this not common within Skyrim?" Ulfric muttered something before taking to his food while Galmar shook his head, finally eating only to speak as he did so.

"Nay it's not uncommon just unheard of for a woman." I felt my anger rise, standing I quickly excused myself. Kiraya looked to me and nodded, our sign that she'd take care of my food as I left the palace, the doors closing with a bit of a loud bang behind me.

Shivering I stepped out into the darkness, letting the cold distract me from my anger. I froze when I heard a scream, a guard ran from next to me that I hadn't notice and I quickly followed, only to nearly gag at the sight that we found around the corner.  
>A woman was strewn across a casket, her boy butchered in specific places. I covered my mouth as I drew closer, keeping a close eye around as other shook their head. A guard turned to me and held his torch towards me, making me take a step back from the flames.<p>

"This doesn't concern you citizen, step away." I glared at the man, blinking when I recognized his eyes.

"Sir I think you need to take a closer look at me, don't you recognize me at all?" He peered through his helmet only to take a step back.

"I'm so sorry mi lady, I didn't realize it was you. Are you investigating these murders?"

"I would like to help." I motioned towards the body. "Who was this?"

"Susanna the Wicked, served me a drink at the inn not long ago. Shame to see her like this, look we're going to just clean up now. I know who each of these witnesses are, we are going to continue tomorrow after Jarl Ulfric is informed." I nodded, shivering a bit under the sudden gust of wind; I blinked as I heard someone shouting. The guard sighed and shook his head. "Sounds like Rolff is in the gray quarters again..." I immediately lit the flames in my hands, the guard taking a step back. "Just what do you think you're doing?" I glared at the guard, letting my hatred seep into my words.

"I warned him and his friend with three witnesses that if he were to be in the gray quarters again harassing the Dunmer there would be hell to pay. Don't worry I won't kill him..." The guard seemed to debate if he would stop me but shook his head.

"Go do what you want, I'll make sure the others let you two duke it out."

I quickly ran across the city, catching sight of Rolff walking towards the lower part.

"Rolff!" I let my voice carry, catching sight of Dunmers' sticking their heads out as I reached the top of the stairs. Rolff turned around, his stance swaying before he chucked a mead bottle at me, I didn't flinch as it shattered at my feet.

"You. You a Dark Elf lover? Get out of our city, you filthy piece of trash." I wrinkled my nose as I carefully approached him, his slur making his accent thicker than before.

"Tell me one thing before I send you to kiss Arkay's backside and back, why do you hate the Dark Elves?" Rolff spat towards a door, I calmly sent a blast of ice towards the spit making it freeze and shatter against the stone.

"They're parasites. They're living in our city, under our protection, but what do they do for us? Nothing! I know the High King invited them here, but he didn't ask me or anyone else first. Maybe he should have." I laughed, not caring that some had started to gather around us.

"You know nothing of his reasons, but tell me do you honestly believe they're spies?" Rolff shrugged, his stance getting defensive.

"Wouldn't surprise me. They've done nothing to help in the fight for Skyrim's freedom. Now if you'll excuse me I have more thoughts for these maggots." I stood my ground as he staggered my way, waiting until he was close enough I balled my hand into a fist, swinging my punch connected straight to his cheek. He staggered, falling hard against the stone wall. I stood with my chin held high as he stood slowly, wiping the blood from his lips. "Oh so you're a parasite loving bitch is that it? Well now I'll teach you a lesson too!" I easily side stepped his attack, throwing my elbow back to connect perfectly to his spin. He gave a shout and drunkenly spun around, rushing at me with his head down. Yawning I calmly placed some ice upon the ground, stepping back in time to watch him face plant upon the ground with a loud THUD. I waited a couple of minutes as he tried to get up before calmly dousing him in ice, he gave a shout, rolling from the shock with a few choice words directed at me. Standing over him I smiled, my hands dancing with their flames again.

"Rolff you ignored my warning before, this is your punishment. Humiliation, learn your place and stick to it. If I hear of you even making a comment of the Dark Elves, or any other race as I have stated before, I will end your pitiful gift." I calmly walked away, ignoring the murmurs behind me.

Entering back into the Palace I was greeted with a sight of Ulfric upon his throne, someone being forcefully kneeled in front of him with Erik, Yrsarald, and Galmar attempting to keep Kiraya at bay. I quickly approached, catching Ulfric's booming voice almost half way near.

"So thief you managed to sneak your way into my city but did you expect to leave here alive? We have enough problems without the Thieves Guild attempting to make a name for themselves here in Windhelm." I gasped, rushing forward I felt Ulfric's glare turn to me, he sat up and gave a heavy sigh. "What is it now Val?" I didn't care as I shooed his guards away, watching Thrynn drop a bit with blood falling off his face. I kneeled beside him and gave a sad smile as he looked up at me before glaring to Ulfric.

"How was he caught?" The female guard next to me crossed her arms with her chest puffed out; I swear she looked like a silly bird puffing it's chest out to seem bigger

"He tried entering saying he wasn't going to steal anything, claiming that he was here to see a woman-" I waved at her, she gasped at me cutting her off while my hands slowly glowed with a golden aura. Thrynn looked at me with wide eyes as I gently casted the spell upon him.

"He wasn't lying when he was saying so, he's here for Kiraya." I had barely finished the spell when Kiraya came sliding to his side, her eyes inspecting every part of him. I carefully stood, looking to Ulfric. He had his mouth covered but his expression was stoic as Kiraya helped Thrynn up and led him towards the rooms. I cleared my throat and began to walk away when I heard someone gasp, Erik stepped towards me.

"Val, is that blood upon your dress? Did you get hurt?" I blinked, looking down I cursed myself inwardly spying the blood upon my sleeves. Waving my hands I flashed Erik a perfect smile.

"It's not mine, nor is it me you should be worrying about. Though Galmar I will say now I am not sorry for your brother." Without another word I rushed to the kitchen, gathering a bit of the water in a pitcher. I didn't dare look at anyone as I carried my pitcher up the stairs, all I heard was Ulfric and Galmar laughing. I easily washed the blood off of my hands and continued scrubbing the clothing, reminding myself that our clothes had not arrived just yet. I looked over my shoulder as the door opened, i felt myself tense as Ulfric entered the room, shutting the door with a bang behind him. I turned, wringing what water I could out of the fabric as he leaned against the door, watching me with his arms crossed.

"Did you come in here to stare at me or did you have something to say?" Ulfric keep his face like stone as I shook my sleeves, turning to him when I decided they were dry enough.

"What were you doing in the Gray Quarters?" I rolled my eyes, placing a hand on my hip before motioning towards him.

"Is this forbidden or am I getting thrown in jail for protecting civilians that your guards turn a blind eye towards?" Ulfric smirked, I couldn't help but turn my eyes away from his handsome face.

"It was merely a question Val, if I was having you thrown in jail I'd have the guard do it instead of me personally coming here. How did you two escape Helgen?" I paused, finding myself for once caught off guard. Sighing heavily I motioned to the small table, we took seats across from each other; opening two meads I passed one to him before taking a sip of my own, wrapping my hands around the bottle as I spoke.

"Ralof helped us get into the keep, from there it was fighting our way out... Why does it matter how we survived?" Ulfric took a sip of his mead, turning his eyes towards the fire.

"Ralof is a damn good man, I can't believe that dragons are back, I thought only one was left..." I blinked, looking towards Ulfric with concerned eyes.

"One left? What do you mean?" Ulfric waved his hand, taking another drink from his mead.

"The Grey Beards, I used to train with them until..." I watched him, tapping on my bottle as he took another drink from his bottle, nearly emptying his mead. "But what of you and your sister, I feel as though I should be allowed some information of your history." I sighed, taking another sip of my mead before leaning upon the table, rocking the bottle in my hand.

"There's not much to tell... Kiraya's family took me in after..." I blinked back my tears, it had been years ago and yet the pain from that night still haunted me like a daedric sent dream. I shook my head, clearing the thought from my mind. "Well after something I don't feel comfortable sharing with you quite yet. After that I began traveling them, learning their trade and a few skills of my own when I could. Then one day our parents decided we needed to go back home to Elsweyr... The land wasn't anything I was used to, surprisingly there are other Nords and yet I felt out of place..." I smiled, turning my eyes up to Ulfric to see his blue eyes locked on me. "Kiraya and I decided at an early age that we wanted to come back to Skyrim as we both loved the beauty of this land-" Ulfric gave a short laugh, making me purse my lips as I looked to him.

"Beauty isn't what I would call this, this is the homeland of the Nords you felt your calling to come back." I stood abruptly, setting my bottle down with a thud before walking towards the door.

"Don't believe me? Follow me." Ulfric looked at me unmoved, slowly he stood and followed me from my assigned room. I was impressed to find the guards about the palace, enjoying their own meal at the end of the table; I rolled my eyes as I felt a few of the female guards glare towards me. Exiting from the palace I smiled to Ulfric, who was still following me with a questioning look. "Alright look up, tell me what you see besides snow." I watched him turn his face up and felt myself blush a bit, there was no denying this man was highly attractive but I wanted him to see not everything was as simple as he made it seem, I wanted him to see the intricate beauties within Skyrim, to attempt to show another soul just what Kiraya and I had seen. Ulfric shrugged, shaking his head as he turned towards me.

"I see the Skyrim sky, looking as it does every night. Val not all of us are new to Skyrim, I need to get back to Galmar." I balled my fists, holding my breath until he left. I felt something within me stir again, I was upset that he couldn't see what I saw. I leaned against the wall, staring up into the lights dancing with the clouds; just trying to understand why he could not see the world as anyone else I had shown could see it.


	6. Ch6: Nebenviing ahrk Kriivah

**Nebenviing ahrk Kriivah**

I yawned, sitting up slowly as I heard a knock upon the door. Rubbing one eye I called out for whoever it was to enter, and as I had suspected Kiraya slipped in. She smiled a perfect flash of teeth before walking over to end the of the bed, before I could say anything she pounced me in the bed, wrapping me in a hug as I laughed.

"Come sister, breakfast is almost ready." I smiled and nodded as she danced away, looking happy as could be as I stood, shaking my dress out a bit I quickly reminded myself we'd need more than just these outfits soon. We began our descent down the stairs until we heard shouting, I recognized one voice to be Ulfric's but the other I could not place. I looked to Kiraya as she shrugged, pushing the door open in time to make us to shout as a man crashed into us, I felt something crack within me while blood flew to my mouth from the sharp blow, but I was thankful I had been behind Kiraya to break her fall. She quickly shoved the man, who we saw was a guard, off of her before attempting to get up. I couldn't hide my cough, pulling a rag from my sleeve as I coughed the blood into it. Almost instantly Kiraya was attempting to pull me up, I waved her off and shook my head.

"Give me a moment sister, I wasn't exactly prepared to get slammed into by a guard." I blinked when I saw Erik come running in, shoving the dazed guard aside to get to us.

"Val! Are you hurt?" I smiled, slowly working my way up the wall as a searing pain shot up my spine, causing me to wince. "Oh no you are hurt, Jarl-"

"Erik calm down!" I tried to whisper but found my voice a bit scratchy from having yet to drink today, I immediately heard Galmar.

"Ulfric I know you've never been good with the women but did you need to break the poor girl before she's had a full day of adventure?" I forced myself to take a step, holding back the screaming of my body not knowing what was really wrong.

"I'll be fine, just let me walk it off a bit." I blushed when Ulfric looked to me, his eyes seemed to flash just a bit of emotion before he scoffed, waving a hand towards us.

"Take her to Wuunferth, he'll have something for her. We don't need an injured woman around." I couldn't hold back my anger as I walked, accepting Erik's help as he allowed me to lean on him. I stopped just before we left the room, pulling the dagger I kept in my sleeve I turned, tossing it so it flew just above Ulfric's hair. He froze as the dagger flew above him, hitting with a slight ting against the stone wall before looking at me with angry eyes. I put on an innocent smile, knowing my eyes showed my anger.

"Of course you're forgiven Jarl Ulfric, it's not completely your fault you threw a guard into us and don't care if Kiraya and I are injured." Before he could reply I began moving forward, Erik grunted and continued with me, making sure to shut the door behind us but not before we heard Galmar's booming laughter.

After a very unpleasant visit with Wuunferth I was finally back out with permission from Jorleif, on figuring out who this murderer is. Kiraya had tailed along to allow Thrynn time to rest. I sighed as we got back to the crypt where the body had been laying, I looked around and sighed as Kiraya pointed with her boot towards the blood.

"Sister, dried blood? Why would anyone do this?" I shrugged, looking around at the drip pattern before walking with her around the blood pattern.

"I have no idea, this whole thing honestly doesn't make sense... Killing random girls and butchering them for parts?" Kiraya shrugged, stopping as we looked up to find ourselves at a house sighing before looking at one another.

"I can only guess that Jorleif has the key..." I nodded, giving a heavy sigh.

"Do you want to stand watch or should I sister?" Kiraya shook her head, staring at me with solemn eyes.

"Sister I shall not abandon your side, if this man is out after blood than even you could be his next target..." I sighed, knowing she was right, we turned to find a woman staring at the house behind us. I was honestly surprised to see her fine clothing in such a tattered state, her blond hair in such a ragged state. I cleared my throat, finally getting her to turn to us before waving my hand slightly.

"Hello, can we help you?" The woman stepped forward, making Kiraya and I step back.

"What do you want with this house? It hasn't been owned since..." I felt bad as she began tearing up, looking up towards the sky. "Since my poor Friga owned this place, what is going on?" I cleared my throat, smiling sympathetically to the woman.

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss Mi'lady but we were just going to Jorleif to catch the butcher. The blood trail from the last murder led us to here-" Before I could continue she produced a key, a fire seemed to light in her eyes.

"I give this to you but promise me you'll catch the sick man who took my daughter away from me." I nodded, accepting the key as she walked away, going right back into her daze. Kiraya looked at me and sighed.

"Skyrim is becoming a land of more loss than I imagined." I nodded, shaking my head before turning back to the house.

"Let's just get this over with and put their souls to rest. Be prepared I'm not sure what we'll be walking into." Slowly we approached, avoiding what we could of the frozen blood. I unlocked the door and slowly pushed open the door we found the house looked almost deserted. Kiraya immediately walked in, her eyes already adjusted to the darkness around the room.

"There are footprints in the dust, they look large." I entered as Kiraya gagged, pulling a rag from the inside of my sleeve I covered my nose from the dust.

"I see what you mean. There is blood in here to, obviously this place hasn't been completely deserted..." I followed the trail to a large chest, looking around I saw it didn't look to be left there with everything else. Opening the chest I blinked, papers were scattered haphazardly around the box, a red soft leather book was among them. Pulling it out I carefully opened it, blinking as I read the words within.

"Sister, what is this place?" I shook my head, closing the book.

"We found where the butcher is bringing everything... Kiraya what is that in your hand?" I stood as she walked over to me, showing the strange amulet with what looked to be a green skull upon it. With that she held up a poster that said BEWARE THE BUTCHER upon it with a few other lines, I blinked at the name. "Viola Giordano, I wonder if Gale knows who that is.." A loud creak from the other room made both of us jump, Kiraya began gagging as I covered my nose, a putrid smell suddenly coming into the room.

"By the Divines, this smell... it smells like flesh..." I nodded, moving towards the smaller room that the sound had come from we saw it was a wardrobe door that had come open. Kiraya gagged, shaking her head while covering her nose with both paws.

"The smell is so strong, but this one does not see the source." I kept my nose covered as I approached the wardrobe slowly, a eerie feeling came over me as I reached towards the doors.

"There you two are." Kiraya and I both screamed, spinning quickly I shot a ice bolt towards the unknown voice only to see poor Erik lean out of the way, his eyes wide as he looked to us. "Are you two okay?" I sighed, Kiraya mumbled something before crossing her arms.

"What is the young bear doing here?" Erik blinked before shaking his head, motioning towards the front of the home.

"Jorleif told me you two were looking into the murders and we hadn't heard from you two in a while so sent me to check on you two... What is that smell?" I rolled my eyes, turning once more to the wardrobe.

"We're about to find out I think..." I winced as I threw the doors open, a bit surprised to see nothing was there. Kiraya walked over by me, stepping into the wardrobe she tapped the back, smiling to me as it slid away.

"A false back, hidden room. Clever trick but nothing this one doesn't know about." Her triumphant laugh was quickly drowned when I screamed, my eyes growing wide at the sight before I turned from it gagging. I staggered away as Erik rushed towards where I had stood before I fell to my knees letting my stomach empty itself onto the floor.

"By the Divines, what in the name of Oblivion is all this?" I groaned as I stood, happy that nothing had splashed onto my clothing, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes.

"It looks like a necromancy's layer, our tutor once spoke about it... Kiraya is there anything of use in there?" I waited hearing her kick around a few bones, along with tossing a few well known curses about, before I heard the door slide back into place.

"Aye, there is this... A journal saying he will attack tonight..." I turned, smiling apologetically to Erik.

"Skeletons I can handle, knowing who the parts in there," I paused to motion towards the wardrobe. "I can't handle, it is just wrong. Are you alright?" Erik nodded solemnly, though I could see the lackluster within his eye as he saw his first horror.

"I'll be fine... you know there is talk of a boy who is trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood around here. Don't think he has anything to do with this do you?" Kiraya and I looked to one another, I sighed heavily.

"It could be possible, the lad would have to be strong though it doesn't mean he might have helped the butcher. I'll see what I can find out about him, Kiraya why don't you and Erik ask Gale about the person on the pamphlet you have and see what you can find out about that amulet? We have to get this figured out before someone else dies..." Kiraya nodded as I headed out, my head still light from the shock of the scene.

I headed to the inn, thinking someone might know something around there but quickly caught sight of Survaris, who waved towards me with a smile on her face as she approached.

"Well hello Val, doing well for yourself I see?" I smiled, laughing a bit before shaking my head.

"Yes I am thank you, I'm glad to see you are well. Perhaps you can tell me something, I caught wind that a boy is seeking the Dark Brotherhood?" Almost instantly her smile was gone, her face was grave.

"Aretino Aventus, the poor lad's mother died and Ulfric sent him to Riften to the Orphanage. Rumor has been going around that for some time he has been attempting to reach the Dark Brotherhood, why in the name of the Divines would you want to speak to him?" I shrugged, looking around a bit to make sure no one was listening to us.

"My sister and I are looking into the Butcher case, so far he might be one of our leads... Do you know where this boy lives?" Survaris nodded, motioning to a roof just around the wall.

"He lives in that cursed house by himself, no one has seen anyone leave or go into it. I suggest great caution if you attempt to talk to him." I nodded, quickly thanking her before taking off towards the palace.

Upon entering the palace I was happy to find it deserted, making my way immediately towards the kitchen until I heard a voice.

"Val." I paused, turning halfway to see Ulfric walking from the planning room, Galmar in tow. Tilting my head a bit I spoke with a bit of annoyance.

"Yes Ulfric? Is there something you need?" I turned completely, reminding myself I was in the presence of a Jarl as Ulfric walked over to me, handing me a dagger.

"You left this earlier." I couldn't hide my surprise as I reached for it, meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, is that all?" Before I could take it Ulfric closed his hand with mine in it, I glanced down for a moment but waited, keeping my gaze with his as if expecting him to speak. It was weird, he was gripping with just enough strength so that I knew he was holding my and but not enough to cause me any kind of pain, it wasn't what I had been expecting from him. Without a word he let my hand go, turning on his heels. I rolled my eyes, tucking the dagger away before heading into the kitchen. "Men in Skyrim... why can't the just be as blunt as Khajiit men are?" I spoke to myself, smiling when I found the kitchen deserted I quickly grabbed a small basket placing a rag on the counter I grabbed a few apples, tossing a few leeks upon the roaster as I scrambled around for a few pieces of cheese and bread. Grabbing the leeks I wrapped everything together, placing four bottles of mead into the basket I made my way from the kitchen, ignore the looks I got from Ulfric and Galmar as I made my way towards the door, smiling when I saw Gale enter. He sniffed the air and smiled when he saw the basket around my arm.

"Making friends already Val?" I smiled, shrugging as I called over my shoulder.

"You could call it that I suppose." I heard someone say something behind me but wasn't quick enough to catch it as the door shut.

I quickly made my way through the streets, not surprised when I came to house to find it locked. Looking around I quickly picked the lock, thanking Kiraya inwardly for all the tips she had shown me, before slipping quietly in. I wasn't surprised when I heard the chanting, making my way up the stairs I heard it growing a bit louder.

"Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." I set the basket upon the small table, placing my snow covered fur onto the back of the chair I made my way into the small room to see a young lad bent over, his fist pounding on the ground next to a skeleton. Leaning against the door I watched him sit up, rubbing his face with his fists. "I'm so tired..." Smiling softly I rapped my fingers against the wall, making him turn around. His blue eyes grew wide as a smile came upon his face, I felt my smile disappear when I saw the state of his clothing. "You came! You finally came! It worked!" I blinked, raising my hand.

"Calm down, are you Aventus?" He nodded, running to me.

"I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body, and the... the things. And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!" I couldn't help but chuckle, stepping from the wall I motioned towards the table.

"Come Aventus, you must be famished. I brought some food." As if on cue I heard his stomach rumble, but he smiled and came to the table. I sat with him, pulling the food out I set the spot for him, opening one of the meads I quietly watched as he gladly devoured the food. I let him continue until he seemed to slow down while biting into the bread. "Now Aventus, why are you contacting the Dark Brotherhood?" I slid the open mead to him, watching him take a sip before swallowing the large chunk in his mouth.

"My mother, she... she died. I... I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. Honorhall." I raised a brow at how he spat the name as if it was venom, but leaned back in the chair as he continued. "The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod the Kind. But she's not kind. She's terrible. To all of us. So I ran away, and came home. And performed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod the Kind! I mean please hurry, I'm lonely here..." I nodded as he trailed off, clicking my tongue as it sank in I was accepting this contract while not even being a part of the Dark Brotherhood. I looked to my side when a letter caught my eye, looking to Aventus I picked the letter up.

"May I?" He nodded, taking another drink from his mead.

"Go ahead, Jarl Ulfric sent that to me..." I picked it up and began reading, feeling more pity for the boy when I realized he wasn't a part of the Butcher case at all, just a poor lad wronged by someone and seeking his revenge.

_Master Aventus Aretino,_

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak wishes to express his deepest sympathies at the death of your mother, Naalia._

_Unfortunately, because you are fatherless, and have no other known relations, the jarl cannot allow you to remain in your home unsupervised. Therefore, in no more than a week's time, you are to report to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften, where you will reside until your sixteenth birthday._

_The Aretino family home in the city of Windhelm will, of course, remain your property. The building will be securely locked and ready for your return six years hence._

_Note that I am unsure of the education provided to you by your recently deceased mother, or if you possess the ability the read the letter I am currently composing. Therefore, a member of the city guard will call upon you in one week, at your home, and provide escort to the orphanage. Hopefully, his arrival will not come as a complete shock._

_With greatest respect,_

_Jorleif_

_Steward to our most noble jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak_

I couldn't help but laugh at how much praise Jorleif gave Ulfric and that Ulfric couldn't be bothered to send his own condolences.

"Ah Aventus... I will accept this contract, but what will you do with yourself afterwards?" Aventus shrugged, looking down to the floor.

"I'm lonely and miss my friends but I don't want to go back there..." I nodded, sighing heavily I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'll see to it that someone leaves supplies by the door Aventus, I'll speak with Ulfric after I finish dealing with the Butcher." I stood, only to nearly be knocked over by Aventus hugging me. I froze, looking down to him dumbfounded as he smiled up at me.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I can't wait to see you again!" I smiled, patted him on the head and quickly grabbed my fur. Making my way from the house I amazingly caught Erik and Kiraya walking around the corner.

"Kiki wait up!" I waved as they turned, Erik's face lit up spying me. I caught up and looked at the two. "So what did you two find out?" Kiraya purred motioning towards the house in the corner.

"That man just bought the amulet off us, but not before I showed it to the mage in the Palace. It's definitely necromancy, he said to patrol the Gray Quarters but since all the victims have in fact been Nords I suggested the market place." I nodded before Erik spoke.

"So what happened on your end?" I smiled, shaking my head.

"Well I have a contract with the lad, and I want to speak to Ulfric about perhaps taking him in if after all this we can obtain that abandoned house." Kiraya put her ears down, a slight growl in her throat.

"You mean we'd have to gather enough money to cover the cost of the house?" Before I had a chance to rebuttal a familiar male voice called out.

"What's this about buying a house?" I rolled my eyes as Thrynn walked up, smiling brightly to Kiraya.

"My sister and I were just discussing on how we could purchase a house if Ulfric would let us." Thrynn smiled as he walked over to Kiraya, a slick hand wrapping around her waist.

"I could easily help with that, all I'd need is to be allowed to stay and perhaps hide a few things from time to time." I couldn't with hold my laughter before nodding.

"We'd gladly accept that, but right now let's focus. Kiraya did you have someone in mind to lure the butcher out?" Kiraya looked at me up and down, I felt my skin crawl. "Oh no, no Kiki remember the last time I was the distraction? Ya know how those bandits caught me and you with the men had to rescue me and we both got in trouble?" Kiraya scoffed, waving her paw at me.

"Yes, yes. Details, but come now you're perfect for the role and we will all be nearby." I sighed, knowing there was no arguing with her.

"Fine. Come on let's get going before it gets dark."

I stood within the market, somehow I had gotten convinced to slip into normal clothing with a hood. I smiled to Hillevi Cruel-Sea as she showed off some of her cheeses to me, so far the night had been very quiet even the guards had cleared out of the Marketplace.

I stood closest to the blacksmith, watching what I could from the damnable hood. Thrynn had helped making sure my face was covered, along with my tail being hidden away but he was close. Sending Erik away had not been easy, he was worried that something would happen to Val but no one seems to understand that we are too close to let something happen. I couldn't help but smile as I felt Thrynn's hand slide along my back, his lips brushing against the edge of my hood.

"Any sign of trouble yet?" I shook my head, as he slipped behind me, pulling me further into the darkness.

"None that these eyes can see... Why did you come back, did the bear cub stay finally?" Thrynn chuckled.

"Only after he had screamed the plan right in front of Ulfric and his entourage, what is the deal between your sister and Erik?" The laugh escaped me before I knew what to do, freezing I looked around quickly to see no one had heard us.

"There is nothing going on between them, my sister has her heart surrounded by dragons before letting one man in. Tis true she plays, dances around but shall never settle unless the Nord makes it clear." I turned my head, letting him hear my purr. "What of you?" Thrynn didn't freeze for a moment before his hands were around my waist, pulling me tight against him, his lips brushing against my neck.

"Mmm I might consider something with someone if she shows her interest, a little romp in the grass never bothers me." I laughed, turning my eyes back I growled, watching a shadow slowly moving towards Val.

"He's here." I felt Thrynn hold me back, pulling my hood down he kissed my cheek before whispering.

"Just give him a minute, we have to make absolutely sure."

I laughed to Hillevi before thanking her for the tips of the cooking.

"So you're telling me if I let the cheese melt down and ground the moon sugar finer than what I normally do it'll be better?" Hillevi nodded, motioning towards some goat cheese.

"Also I know the fondue is a special recipe but switching the cheeses or even mixing them can add a bit of-" She seemed to freeze, something behind me catching her interest. I spun around only to give a surprised shout as something smacked against the side of my head, causing me to tumble to the ground.

"Val!" I heard Kiraya's shout before watching the shadow over me stumble, a arrow clearly embedded in his shoulder.

"Damn it, I wont be stopped!" I raised my arms quickly, trying to toss a ice bolt towards my attacker only to have a dagger embed itself into my left arm. A cry escaped my lips just as I caught Kiraya latching onto the man with her claws, her war cry ringing loudly in the night as she twisted his head with a sickening snap. I groaned as I sat up, keeping my arm straight.

"I told you Kiraya, this was a bad idea..." Kiraya rushed to me, making me scream as she attempted to pull the dagger from my arm. Thrynn was behind her, pulling her back as I stood cradling my arm.

"By the divines, Kiraya what were you thinking?" Kiraya looked at me sadly as we heard shouting. The guards came running with Jorleif following.

"What happened here?" I shook my head, kicking the dead body on the ground.

"We caught your damn killer." Jorleif flipped him over and frowned.

" Calixto Corrium, I never would've guessed." Kiraya came next to me as one of the female guards scoffed, I could feel her eyes piercing me through her helmet.

"How are we even sure it was him? It could've been her for all we know!" Kiraya growled, I calmly raised my injured arm.

"Does his dagger in my arm as I blocked him from slicing my throat count? Seriously what is your issue?" The guard's chest puffed up, taking a threatening step towards me.

"My problem is that two new comers come into my Windhelm and begin stirring up trouble and the Jarl just turns a blind eye to a thief!" Kiraya's hiss startled the poor guard into backing off as Jorleif ordered others away, I sighed before walking from the scene.

"Come on Kiraya we need to get this damn blade out of my arm." Kiraya hissed once more towards the guards before coming to my side, Thrynn slowly following behind. As we passed the inn I couldn't help but laugh, Kiraya turned an ear towards me.

"What is it sister?" I smiled shaking my head.

"This is the last time I ever follow another of your plans." Kiraya stopped dead in her tracks, I turned to her with the smile still on my face to see her bend over as laughter over took her.

I sighed as I sat at the end of my bed, my injured hand had been roughly healed to a point but it was wrapped up. Wuunferth had made sure to poke some fun at me before forcing me to change into a pair of miner's clothing, which I had to admit I was genuinely happy to be out of the dress. Using my good arm I began playing with a bit of my hair, humming a tune I remembered from the first days I had begun to travel with my Khajiit family.

_The grass tickled beneath my bare feet as I ran along side Kiraya, our hands dancing in the wind as we chased the butterflies. We had finally stopped along side of Windhelm, father catching up with his friend. Kiraya and I laughed as we tumbled, we laid in the grass smiling at one another. It had begun to feel like a bad nightmare, that I had never been away from her or this new family. We stood when we heard it, horse hooves galloping around us. Mother smiled at us before calling from on top the hill._

_"Come little cubs, tis time for song." Scrambling to our feet we hiked our skirts, racing each other towards the top. I stopped to turn, watching as a herd of horses run by, their powerful hooves shaking the ground underneath them._

"Val?" I jumped, yanked from my thoughts, standing quickly I was surprised to see Erik standing in the doorway, his hands holding books. "Are you alright?" I nodded, turning back to the fire as he entered.

"Sorry, I was just... remembering. Is there something you wanted?" Erik smiled, setting the books upon the table. I quietly watched him as he sat next to me on the bed, his smile never faltering.

"Jarl Ulfric wanted me to drop those off for you, said he'd stop by later to explain." I nodded, tossing my hair back over my shoulder turning towards the fire but watching him out of the corner of my eye.

"I see, so how is joining with Ulfric? Has he decided when you're being sent out?" Erik's smile wavered just the slightest before he shrugged, clearing his throat.

"I move out soon, but Yrsarald suggested something to me." I blinked, looking back to the fire.

"Just what did he suggest?" Erik shifted, a silent blanket settling around the room as we listened to the fire crack, one of the pieces popped sending up bits of burnt flakes dancing within the fire pit.

Dinner had been very quiet, the only noise had been Ulfric asking Yrsarald where Erik was and I getting questioned where Val was. Thrynn and I stood in the planning room, allowing everyone else to have time to finish.

"Kiki, don't you find it weird that both your sister and Erik are gone?" I shook my head, waving a paw before staring into his eyes.

"Nay, sister is good about watching herself. Besides she doesn't see Erik as a choice, she needs a man sent from Mara who can handle her." Thrynn shifted, leaning against the wall next to the door casual just studying me, a slight smirk playing his lips.

"What will you do when she finds someone?" I flicked my tail, my eyes turning upward as I attempted to give it some thought.

"She and I have ne'er been apart besides before she came to be the furless sister... I always thought of living with her as a joint family I suppose..." I felt my face grown warm when his hands touched me, one upon my cheek and the other slipping around my waist pulling me to his firm body. His eyes were half lidded, his face showing he was deep in thought.

"There's a house in Riften that you could buy if your sister gets her own... You could stay there with me..." I froze, fear struck me as if a giant's club had swung through the room taking all the air from me. I slowly turned my eyes down, Thrynn tilting his head as my voice became non louder than a whisper. "Never in my life had I considered leaving Val behind, I felt she had always needed my protection, that she would always be my furless sister in need of holding with her breakdowns from Oblivion, that I would be there to watch her own children grow, to take care of them as she needed help..." A shudder took her over, shaking her head she smiled to Thrynn before moving away from him swiftly. "Forgive this but this one is very tired, I shall speak with you tomorrow." Thrynn just nodded, I slowly walked through the doorway to the rooms to hear voices. my ears twitched when I recognized one to be Erik, the other to be my sister. Silently I crept upwards, making sure to not make a sound when I found her door open; I slipped in the shadows within the doorway surprised to see Erik and Val sitting on the bed, she seemed to be staring into the fire as he spoke.

"I see, so how is joining with Ulfric? Has he decided when you're being sent out?" I squinted seeing Erik nervously twitch as he cleared his throat, his smile wavering a bit

"I move out soon, but Yrsarald suggested something to me." Val didn't seem that phased as Erik moved just a bit closer.

"Just what did he suggest?" Erik shifted slightly, his hands getting closer to Val, I couldn't help but purr as he reached for her hand. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly as she looked to him. I felt my claws dig into the stone, my tail flicking behind me as he slowly began leaning forward.

"He suggested I find someone to come back to, someone who is willing to wait..." Val seemed to lean back a bit as Erik moved closer, a look of determination in his eyes as he used his free hand to bring her good hand forward. "Val I know we haven't known each other for very long, and I don't know what exactly will happen but I just... If you hadn't been there for me that day I wouldn't be able to be living my dream right now..." I held back my screams as he leaned forward, though I kept my laughter back as Val leaned away from him the best she could. A shout escaped me when someone touched my tail, causing me to fall forward into the room and flat onto my face.

I blinked when I felt Erik's hand on my shoulder, turning to him I saw him lean forward while a pit formed within my stomach.

"He suggested I find someone to come back to, someone who is willing to wait..." I groaned inwardly, scooting a bit away from him as he moved closer, realizing all too late that he thought life was going to be a perfect little story for him. "Val I know we haven't known each other for very long, and I don't know what exactly will happen but I just... If you hadn't been there for me that day I wouldn't be able to be living my dream right now..." I blushed, I hadn't known he had felt so indebted to me. I opened my mouth to say something, anything but found myself without words. He slowly leaned forward, closing his eyes and I leaned back as much as I possibly could trying to speak. Time seemed to slow as he got close, I squeezed my eyes shut praying for someone to save me when I heard a all too familiar shout and a thud before a voice boomed.

"Get out of here." My eyes flew open to see Erik standing, almost shaking.

"Jarl Ulfric I was just-" I spun around to see Ulfric standing in the doorway, catching a peek of a familiar tail disappearing out my door.

"Ulfric what are you doing here?" Ulfric's eyes didn't turn off of Erik as he entered, tossing his head towards the door.

"I won't repeat myself boy." I turned back to Erik to see him glance at me before taking off, Ulfric nearly slamming my door on his rear when he ran out. I stood, watching Ulfric as he walked over to the table, laying a hand upon the books. "He brought these in at least." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as I cleared my throat.

"Just what exactly was that?" Ulfric looked at me, annoying me by not letting me see any sort of emotion in his eyes before turning back to the books.

"I wanted to give these to you for earlier, they're just journals." I raised my hand out towards him, expecting a bit more which came out as almost a grumble to him "I also came to inform you that I wanted to let you and Kiraya buy property within Windhelm for catching the Butcher." I nodded, opening my mouth to thank him only for him to interrupt me. "Erik leaves tomorrow." I felt taken back that he knew about that but before I could say anything he simply left, shutting the door with a bit of a thud behind him. Giving a frustrated scream I threw myself on the bed, not caring about anything anymore as I wrapped up into the furs; forcing myself to accept the deep void of sleep.


End file.
